


I Need the Toilet!

by 100331



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013), The Little Mermaid (1989), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Gay, Homoeroticism, Human Furniture, M/M, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100331/pseuds/100331
Summary: Kristoff needs the toilet, but Naveen's using it. So there's a solution, a disgusting solution...and Eric makes a cameo.





	

“Come on, come on” cried Kristoff, banging on the bathroom door. He woke up with a stomach ache after the tequila brunch he and the other Disney princes had. With all the alcohol and Mexican food, Kristoff’s dick and ass were crying. He was about to burst. Worried he would shit in his pants, Kristoff just ran to the toilet wearing his usual blue shirt. 

He placed his left hand on his ass and used the right to pull the shirt down to cover his penis. After tucking the shirt in between his legs, Kristoff tried to open the door, but it was unlocked. “In here,” said a familiar voice. It was the voice of Prince Naveen of Maldonia and Tiana’s husband. “Naveen, please I need the toilet,” cried Kristoff, “all the Mexican I ate last night is coming back out!” “Same here,” grunted Naveen, “but you’re lucky. I know I have to go, but I just can’t.” 

Pee began dripping from Kristoff's urethra, trickling down his legs. "Naveen, please, I'm about to piss myself," cried Kristoff. "Use one of the other bathrooms," said Naveen. "I won't make it, plus maybe the other guys are using them?" "Sucks for you," said Naveen. Kristoff leaned onto the door and heard a loud fart, and "Finally." Naveen's ass finally exploded. Hearing the tan-skinned prince fart and shit, made Kristoff need to go crazy. 

Worse yet, Kristoff could feel his poop coming out. He turned around and saw the tip of the log peeking out his asshole. "Oh shit, it's coming out!" cried Kristoff. Naveen didn't reply. Kristoff got mad. Naveen was his best friend and he would have cared for him; but there he was sitting on the pot, barely shitting. Naveen didn't seem to be pooping a lot, unlike Kristoff who was desperate. He was now prairie dogging. 

Kristoff rushed quickly to his room and grabbed a pickax. He took it to the bathroom door and broke the lock with it. 

In stormed, Kristoff, his cheeks open, with a small turd poking out. "What the fuck, dude?" asked Naveen, trying to cover his bare crotch with his hands. "Sorry, dude, but there's no other option!" cried Kristoff. Naveen began to say: "What the hell are---", but Kristoff shove the prince's face in his ass and said, "Just chew and swallow quickly." Tears ran down both the men's cheeks. 

A loud blast of gas erupted from Kristoff's butt and the turtlehead finally came out. There was Kristoff, forcing Naveen to eat his shit. Naveen just stood there in awe, eyes and mouth wipe open, and tasting Kristoff's shit. Kristoff was just bawling his eyes out, and Naveen patted his friend's butt. The first shit was chewed and swallowed. It released some pressure. 

Naveen wanted to vomit, but Kristoff kept his ass in his face. "Dude, dude" muffled Naveen under Kristoff's ass. "Just a few more logs, and then I'll let you go!" cried Kristoff. The next one was small and golf ball-shaped, show Naveen just chewed it five times and gulped it down. As for Kristoff's bladder, his pee was pouring from his dick, wetting his legs, Naveen's lap, and the floor. 

Kristoff just repeatedly shit in Naveen's mouth, and the poor prince just ate it. Finally, after a sixteenth log came out, Naveen come finally break free and turned around and vomited in the toilet. Kristoff pushed Naveen's face out of the way, and let his ass explode into the toilet. Naveen finally felt more shit coming and decided it was time for revenge. He placed his ass on Kristoff's mouth and shouted, "Eat it! Eat my shit!" 

Naveen just shoved Kristoff's head into his ass, and the mountain man gulped down his shit, just like Naveen did to his. A minute and a half later, Naveen's butt stopped pooping and he got off from Kristoff's face. But before Kristoff could puke in the toilet, Naveen shoved him out of the way and sat on the toilet. Kristoff grabbed a trashcan and vomited all the shit out. Kristoff's butt still quaked, and Naveen opened his legs and said, "Kristoff, shit in between my legs!" 

Kristoff leapt up and sat his bare ass on Naveen's lap, and shit directly into the open space. Worst yet, he was shitting on Naveen's privates. Kristoff kept saying sorry, but Naveen just ignored and patted his friend's back. Finally, they both stopped and Kristoff fell off from the toilet. Naveen wiped his ass and then wiped Kristoff, and they brushed their teeth (twelve times) and washed their hands. Kristoff felt drained, so Naveen dragged him to his room, took off Kristoff's blue shirt, and laid the mountain man on his bed. 

Naveen left, pants still off and his hairy ass just hanging out. He walked to the bathroom and took out the trash. The young prince walked towards his room and passed out on his bed. His ass was just sticking up, and his door was wide open.

Prince Eric passed his room and noticed his big bare ass. Eric felt horny, and crept into the room and closed the door. Then he kissed Naveen's butt cheek. He laid down next to him, Naveen was so exhausted he didn't notice. Eric put down Naveen's butt and placed his hand on it. He kissed the prince's forehead and says, "Night, big booty boy!"


End file.
